


Shadows

by Morgan (morgan32)



Series: Cry Wolf [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vignette set in my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/en/works/2968">Cry Wolf</a> 'verse: Jim and Blair are renovating their new home in Panther Creek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for raynedanser who asked for a Jim/Blair story, with the prompt "shadows".

The generator was working now, but Jim had not yet completed the wiring in this part of the farmhouse. The August night was warm, however, and Jim did not feel the lack. They were using candles for light and the flickering flames threw odd shadows onto the bare brick walls. In a few weeks time, this would be their bedroom. At the moment, the room lacked a roof and two doors, as well as a bed. The adjoining bathroom did have plumbing, though. That was something.

Blair stood at the glassless window, gazing up at the star-filled sky. Jim moved to stand with him.

"Moonrise soon," he said softly.

"I know. I feel it," Blair answered.

Jim laid his hands gently on Blair's shoulders. Full moon was ten days away; the moon, when it rose tonight, would be a thin crescent, yet still it dominated Blair. Jim kissed Blair's temple. "Penny for your thoughts, Chief?"

Blair turned his head to look up at Jim, a small smile playing around his lips. "They're worth at least a quarter."

"Jim grinned. "A quarter, then."

"Let's sleep in here tonight. We can lay out the sleeping bags and sleep under the stars."

Jim felt the heat of Blair's body press against his. "Just sleep?" he asked hopefully.

Blair was quiet for a moment. "I'm not really in the mood…"

Jim hugged Blair briefly and kissed his neck. "You know I won't push you, Chief, but I'm worried about you."

"I know."

Jim nodded, surrendering. "Okay. I'll get the bags and pillows."

The floor under them was hard but Jim barely noticed. He lay on his back, looking up through the new beams at the stars above. Blair lay in his arms, cuddled up against his side. That was all the warmth Jim needed. He stroked Blair's curls, running his fingers through his lover's hair. Nothing more.

Jim watched the candle-thrown shadows on the walls.

Blair reached a sleepy hand across Jim's chest. His fingers encountered one of Jim's nipples and circled it slowly. Jim sighed with pleasure. Blair's hand drifted lower, over Jim's ribs and stomach.

Jim rolled onto his side and kissed Blair under the crescent moon.


End file.
